Hunters of deer and other game animals frequently will rely on some type of animal lure to assist them in tracking and sighting game. Usually, the lure a hunter employs is a scented substance, the odor of which is an animal attractant. Other scented substances likewise are used to mask the natural odors associated with the hunter that would otherwise warn the animal of the hunter's presence thereby hindering the hunter's ability to attract the animal.
Many of the commercially available scented substances are provided in liquid form. Such scents and lures are typically deposited on the ground of into the air by some means as the hunters and trappers walk. For example, rags or pads may be soaked in liquid scent and dragged behind a hunter as he/she walks. These methods, however, are replete with drawbacks. In particular, when dragging a scented rag directly behind a hunter as he/she walks, there is no separation between the scent being applied and the hunter's own scent; they both overlap, leading to contamination between the hunter's scent and the scent being applied, which decreases effectiveness. In addition, the process of setting up for scent dispersion, including taking the rags out of a bag, applying scent to the rags, and attaching the rags to the hunter contribute to cross-contamination.
Moreover, during use, hang-ups, snags and the like are common, making such existing methods and devices cumbersome to use. Frequent stopping to re-soak the rags with scent is also time consuming. Such methods are also not well suited for certain weather conditions or certain terrain features. Finally, because the rags are simply dragged behind a hunter, the area of application is limited to the area behind the hunter; there is not much flexibility in where the scent is dispersed.
In view of the above, there is a need for a scent dispersion system and apparatus that is more efficient than existing methods, minimizes cross-contamination, and allows for more control as to where the scent is dispersed.